Song meme
by White-Shinigami
Summary: oneshots. There will be Puppyshipping Puzzleshipping Tendershipping Bronzeshipping Deathshipping Angstanipping, Psychoshipping, bakushippings yamishipping Hikari and many many more! Some lemons YAOI!
1. Ignorance Puppyshipping

This is a song meme. I will take my small Ipod,put it on shuffle and write small one-shots about each song with an anime pairing from yu-gi-oh!

There will be multiple pairings to fit most yaoi fans!

Here I go

* * *

**Song one**- Ignorance- Paramore

**Paring**: Puppyshipping

The honey blond sat in the chair with his hands cuffed behind his back.

'So, tell me, mutt' The speakers spoke.

'Who do you work for.'

'Ain't a dog, Pretty boy.' The spy spoke.

'I'm being nice.'

'Oh! So cuffing me to a chair is nice?'

'You _were_trying tomt files.'

The blond smirked.

'Is that all? **If I'm a bad person, you don't like me.**'

'**I guess I'll make my own way.**' The CEO spoke once more though the speakers.

'Tell me, mutt! Who do you work for, and what did you try to make off with.'

The Blond smirked once more.

'**Its a circle, that means cycle.'**

'If you don't tell me, it will be your end.'

'Aww, **I don't excite you anymore**?

* * *

The CEO groaned.

This spy is not making this easy.

'Mr. Kaiba, any information?' The intern asked.

'No, this mutt is stubborn.' He paused, then smirked.

"I know exactly how I get the info from the puppy." He thought.

* * *

This _spy_, is named Joseph Wheeler. 'Joey' for short.

He works for Mouto international as a information spy. and an assassin.

This time be was chosen for a retrieval mission at Kaiba corp. He was surpose to get the plans for the new duel disk, but was caught by Seto kaiba, himself.

"I can't believe I was caught."

The Doors opened and in walked the sexy CEO.

'Can I help you, Pretty boy?'

'**Wheres your gavel? Your jury?'**

**'You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me ****Well, sentence me to another life' **Joey smirked.

Seto smirked as he took off his jacket.

'I will get my information. One way or another. **I don't want to hear your sad songs**.' He walked infrount of the spy.

'Believe me when I say 'Im going to enjoy this'.

* * *

Seto had his way with the spy. It lasted about two hours before they had passed out.

'hmm?' The CEO groaned as he sat up and looked around.

His eyes widened remembering what had happened.

He had caught a spy and had screwed the mutt.

"Wait! I Uncuffed him." Seto face palmed.

He looked next to him to see a small not.

It read;

_Pretty boy,_

_I had fun, and i let myself out._

_Sorry I couldn't stay, we're still enemies._

_Signed, Joey_

_By the way, **Ignorance is your new best friend, **Thanks for the plans._

_

* * *

_What do you think?

There will be more okay?

R&R!


	2. Te Amo Angstshipping

**Song Number TWO!**

**This is a little OOC as far as the song's plot goes.**

* * *

**Song**- Te amo Rihanna

**Pairing****- **Angstshipping

Ryou walked along the sidewalk.

He was going out with his Friend, Malik Istar.

Malik was beautiful. Ryou had been in love with Malik for almost three years and tonight he was going to confess.

He arrived at the Ishtar.

He fixed his tie and his hair.

Knock Knock

'Coming!' The door opened to reveal Malik with his hair slicked back and in a nice, puple dress shirt.

'Oh Ryou!' Malik smiled.

'I'm ready, lets go!' He grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him off.

* * *

**Te Amo, Te Amo. he says to me.**

* * *

**MALIK'S POV**

Ryou had taken me to a lovely place for dinner and dancing.

Funny, It's almost like a date.

'Thanks for taking me out Ry.' I thanked.

'Yourwelcome.**' I hear the in his voice.**

'Would you like to dance? Just for fun.' I smile, he can be so sweet sometimes.

'Sure, Ryou.'

* * *

**We Danced Underneath the Candlebra.**

**He takes he takes the lead.**

Ismilethen** I saw it in his eyes. **

**Te amo, Te amo**

**He put his hand Around my waist. **I Blushed**.**

'Malik?'

'Yes, Ryou'

'Can I tell you something?'

'Of Course' I smile,

I can tell** He's scared to breath.**

'I want to tell you that I-i L-o...' Ryou began to coke on his words.

He gulped.

'Malik...'

'Yes.' I answer.

**'Te Amo.' **He pushed me away and then ran off.

'R-Ryou!' I call out.

**'Te Amo'. **Where have I heard that before.

**Dont it mean 'I love you'**

**I think that means 'I love you.'**

I feel my heart melt.

H-he loves me too? I begin to run after him. Happily I'm faster.

I grab his hand, making him stop.

I close me eyes to say.

_**'I love you'**_

* * *

Cute right?

Review please


	3. Little Smirk Tendershipping

This one I just HAD to do its perfect for this couple XDXD

* * *

**Song- **Little smirk- Theory Of A Deadman

**Pairing-** Tendershipping

The Small Albino sat across from the Blood cover tomb robber. Staring in shock.

Well not Shock more like 'What did I tell you! You can't go around killing people!' kinda look.

'K-Kura..' Ryou whined.

'Why did you kill..' He looked over at the Body. 'This guy?'

'You don't remember him?' Bakura asked.

'He's the guy who grabbed your bum the other day at the mall.'

Ryou could only sweat drop. This was normal for him. Bakura and his strange ways of showing he cares...

or he's just crazy. Maybe both.

'That's very kind of you, but... killings not always the answer..' He sighed and leant back on the wall.

'I swear, **If heaven is a place where the angels go, then I have got a story to tell.'**

* * *

**If heaven if a place where the angels.**

* * *

'**Then you are going staight to hell.' **Ryou stated.

Bakura only laughed at his hikari.

'I know that.'

'But I know you'll come with me.' He smirked and wrapped his arms around his hikari.

'Don't worry I will' Ryou sighed

'I'll go with you, Yami'

He looked up at his Yami to that **_Little Smirk._**


	4. Everytime we touch Darkshipping

This was a trade with Coolalo : .net/u/2622158/Coolaloo

This is Darkshipping (YamixBakura)

UKE!Yami SEME!Bakura

* * *

The smell of sex filled the room. The noises that could be heard were the moans and grunts coming from the two yamis. The music blasted as they made love.

**Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling.**

**And Every time we we kiss, I swear I can fly.**

**'Can't you hear my heart beat fast?'** Bakura panted as he sped up his pace. Yami cried out as a reply.

'Sl-slow down **I want this to last' **Yami barley made out the words as he panted and gasped for air.

**I want you in my life.**

Bakura slowed his actions and made them harder instead. The tri-haired boy was gasping more now with each thrust.

Bakura couldn't help but smirk. The thought of the high and mighty Pharaoh and begging for mercy under himself amused him.

Yami on the other hand, did not car at all all he wanted was Bakura to fuck him into the mattress. _Literally_.

'F-aster 'Kura!' Yami begged. The theif almost smiled at the cute expression on the pharaoh's face. He complied to his lovers begging.

'Oh dear _RA!" _Yami screamed as Bakura stuck his prostate. A flush of red covered his cheeks as he climaxed covering their chest with ribbons of white.

Bakura groaned as he came inside his lover. He pulled out and let Yami fall to the bed.

**Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling.**

**Everytime we kiss I sweat I could fly.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat, so?**

**I can't let you go**

**I want y-**

Bakura turned off the music to get some sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. If I had you Hikarishipping

Malik sat on his bed and zipped up his Back leather knee-high boots. He smiled and looked over to see Ryou and Yugi putting on black eye liner.

**So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather**

**And I'm doing me up with the black color liner**

Ryou smiled satisfied with the makeup went on to put of his white corset. It was white with back lace up the front.

**And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter**

Yugi giggled and gave a small strut to see how his new shoes felt as he walked on them. Malik whistled as Yugi gave the small walk causing the smaller to blush a deep red.

Ryou smiled gave both his lovers a small kiss and told them to hurry up.

'I know Ryou.' Malik chuckled and put on a bit of Chap Stick.

'Yeah I'm almost done.' Yugi added as he put on a little mascara.

**All we need in this world is some love**

Yugi locked the door as they left. After he did he ran to the cab they had called earlier.

**There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side,**

As the three moved to the dance floor they began to dance to the song in almost a rhythm. Ryou was in between his boyfriends grinding himself against Malik. Malik was basically dry humping Ryou as he watched Ryou and Yugi rubbing their crouches together.

**Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**

The three continued to dance till the next song when they removed themselves from the dance floor. The three smiled and shared a few minutes of kissing before continuing their night out.

**Yeah, if I had you**

**You-y-y-y-y-you**

**You-y-y-y-y-you**

**You-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you.**


End file.
